Overwatch 2 DLC: No Man's Land
Overview Overwatch 2: No Man's Land is the second part to Criminal Warfare. The DLC stars Strike Team Mythos from the original Overwatch team, and centers activity involving the Archangel. The DLC is not canonical in relation to the original Overwatch 2, nor does it affect normal campaign gameplay. This DLC adds new executions, weapons, and soundtracks. There are also new collectables, this time narrated by Archangel himself. Storyline The story begins with a flashback from Archangel's perspective. He is shirtless and in a sparring room with several Talon operatives. He does not have his backpack on, and fights them all alone. After training, his arms are drizzled with his own blood, and heads to the ER. In the ER, he gets to talk to Widowmaker, and flirts with her a bit. While they are talking, however, the alarm sounds, and a bandaged Archangel escorts Widowmaker out of the facility. He successfully escorts her out, but suffers severe burns on his arms and is nearly trapped inside. He crawls towards the brightly-lit exit and suddenly wakes up. Archangel wakes up in his apartment, standing up. He sighs and clears his head of his thoughts. When he goes to the bathroom to wash his face, he sees somebody in the mirror: Maskarade, his friend and rival within Talon. Maskarade tells him to go to the door and open the package. When Archangel does, he finds the contents of the box: a unique Chemical Blaster and a letter. The letter tells him to meet Maskarade at a park. Archangel slings his motorized wings, his Chemical Blaster, and his Talon ID. At the park, a hooded figure approaches Archangel. The hooded figure reveals himself as Maskarade. Archangel shakes his hand and asks what the issue is. Maskarade replies that there has been some criminal activity and that "there's a good chance that the old man who put us down for a bit will be there", referring to Soldier: 76. Archangel understands what he is saying and loads his Chemical Blaster. The two leave the park. Maskarade slips him a flight ticket. The perspective immediately changes to Judgement's perspective, who is in a gang war against the Flash Raiders. By his side are Purifier and Centurion. They are fighting against Mac, Sol, and Echo. The fight is interrupted by an explosion at the Dorado Bank. Strike Team Mythos starts pushing in, towards the Flash Raiders' position, but the gang holds them back for a bit, just in time for their ride to arrive, driven by Archaos. She stuns the Strike Team temporarily with a gas bomb made by Deus Ex, and buys enough time for Mac, Sol, and Echo to get into the van, along with a ton of gold. While it seems they are getting away for a bit, the Strike Team catches up in a large dropship. Coldsteel is seen mounted on the hangar, firing his Gauss Cannon. Echo and Archaos fire back, and to create a diversion, Sol hooks onto the dropship, engaging in a fight with Leraud. Before they are out of the woods, though, the infamous Los Muertos gang chases them on a truck. Echo blows a hole in the side of their own van and leaps through the hole. The Los Muertos overrun him, however, and Mac leaps to assist. Archaos calls for Deus Ex and Redware to pick up the gold, which they do in a stolen cargo helicopter. Archaos hijacks the truck and swerves wildly, shaking off the Los Muertos. The team rejoices in victory. Archangel and Maskarade finally arrive at Dorado only to find the town trashed. The Los Muertos are injured, the bank has already been robbed, and roads are littered with wreckage. They encounter Sol, who retreated and abandoned the Strike Team Mythos dropship. Sol explained the situation to them. With the feeling that the city wasn't safe, Maskarade and Archangel escort Sol back to the Flash Raiders' HQ. However, they come back to an all-out gang war between the Flash Raiders, the Los Muertos gang, and a new gang that went by the name of Soldados de Metal. The Soldados de Metal ''gang consisted of several men in cloaked uniforms and assault rifles. Archangel and Maskarade swoop in to attack, dropping off Sol with the Flash Raiders. After a bit, the Flash Raiders realize that the more ''Soldados de Metal gang members eliminated, the more appear. They leave quietly and try to escape the gang war. But when they are caught leaving town, several Soldados de Metal ''members spot them and make chase after them. Echo is injured in the getaway, and so they go into hiding in an abandoned church. Deus Ex begins work on him and heals him, but Echo is out of the fight for a bit. Mac sends Maskarade and Sol to investigate the ''Soldados de Metal gang and get some more intel on them. Maskarade and Sol follow the Soldados de Metal ''gang and find their hideout: an old, abandoned factory, coincidentally the same one where they destroyed Dethshrid's backup program. But when they arrive, the factory is still in production. Robots are being created at a rapid rate, and are leaving the factory one by one. Contacting Mac, Maskarade suggests abandoning the city as it will soon fall into the creator's hands. But as they are departing, the backup of Dethshrid, which was still alive, makes his grand appearance, sending several "elite" bots after them. Redware prepares the cargo helicopter and picks up the two. But Strike Team Mythos appears again and starts opening fire on the helicopter. Maskarade and Archangel distract the jet, but are injured and forced to retreat. Archaos parachutes down to support them, and Echo embarks onto the dropship. Redware deploys a machine gun for Mac, and the dropship's wing is shot. As the jet slowly falls, however, the burning wing scrapes the helicopter, sending both jets to their doom. At the wreckage, Mac, Redware and Sora get up, bruised and battered. Deus Ex, Echo, and Sol are nowhere to be seen. Mac yells at Redware and Sora to run, and that he will distract the Strike Team. They run, and Mac configures his shotgun. He is approached by Coldsteel, Centurion, and Judgement. Mac adjusts his somewhat ripped suit and rips off his mask, showing an evil grin underneath. He stands up and says, "War doesn't change the people. The people change the war. And this...is about to get wild." But before they fight, Dethshrid's forces appear, ready for battle as well. Groaning, Mac rolls his eyes and aims his guns at the bots. The rest of Mythos does the same. As Redware and Sora escape, they are unaware that Leraud is hot on their tails. The two suddenly run into Jack Morrison, who takes them to his apartment. Maskarade and Archangel are seen crouching atop a building, watching closely. From here, the screen fades to black with a ''To be continued... screen. Achievements * No Gold Left Behind ''- Collect $500 worth of the gold that falls out of the van * ''Unquenchable Bloodlust - Fight and defeat the Talon trainers * Home Free, Baby! - Pick up the Gold shipment as Deus Ex or Redware * Just Like Fire - Crash. Easy as that. * Another Michael Bay Movie?! - Leave Dorado in ruins. * No Man's Land - Engage in the all-out gang war. * Metal Crusher - Discover the still-productive plot of Dethshrid. * Fire in the Hole! And out of it too! - Survive the Strike Team Mythos onslaught. Unlockables Executions * Redware - Redware kicks the person in the back, causing them to kneel forward. He fires three bullets; one in their back, one in their heart, and one in their head. * Archangel - Archangel covers the person's mouth, fires a puddle of acid in front of them, and slams their head into it. * Leraud - Leraud whacks the person with the hilt of his knives and sends two flying into their eyes. * Coldsteel - Coldsteel slams the person in the lower back with his Gauss Cannon and sends electricity crackling through the person's body until their head pops off. * Judgement - Judgement sweeps the person off their feet and places a Quicksand trap before they fall. The person sinks into the quicksand. * Purifier - Purifier fires two grenades in the air. He kicks the person forward and sweeps them off their feet. The grenades both hit the person. * Sol - Sol leaps on their shoulders, stabbing their head several times before leaping off. * Sora - Sora sends electricity crackling through the person's body before sending two Arrow Drones into their eyes. * 'Maskarade '- Maskarade recharges his Hex Rays and saws the person in half.